The objectives of this research proposal are three-fold: First, it proposes to analyze some of the underlying embryological factors contributing to normal formation of the face in nonhuman primates. This will include a light and stereoscan electron microscopic characterization of neural crest migration during the early phase of facial development as well as a three-dimensional analysis of the configuration of the facial processes during fusion in the late phase of development. Secondly, this proposal will attempt to provide an animal model for cleft palate and associated orofacial malformations in pregnant baboon and bonnet monkeys by the administration of specific exogenous agents which have already produced this oral defect in preliminary experiments using these two species. Thirdly, the proposal will study the biological cephalometric relationships in the postnatal growth patterns of the face in the abnormal offspring with these malformations.